<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Observant by demi_gray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873010">Observant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_gray/pseuds/demi_gray'>demi_gray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Short Story, monster uses they/them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_gray/pseuds/demi_gray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The child can see through them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Observant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“'Scuse me, ser.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The figure looked down at the greeting, eyes landing upon a very, very small child in a pumpkin mask. “Can I help you?” they asked the boy, head inclined to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why aren't you wearing a costume?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A pause, the figure squinting. An innocent enough question out of context, but not with it. “...what?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This is a spooky Halloween party. You wear costumes to spooky month parties. You're not.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What makes you say that?” the figure inquired, swirling their red cup of indiscriminate fruit punch. “I think I’m much as spooky as you, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But you're not in a costume!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Another pause for thought. “...and how would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The little boy frowned, looking to the ground a moment before locking eyes again. “I just do.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The taller one noted the almost glowing blue of the kid’s eyes. A sigh. They dropped into a squat, getting down to the pumpkin’s level. “Well, you're a smart kid. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>I not wearing a costume?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...you don't know it's a spooky party?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A quiet chuckle from the figure. “Heh. Let’s just say I’m only here for the food.” They flicked the kid upside the cheek fondly. “I really don't think I need a costume anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That's </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>opinion, lemon guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Another laugh. So amusing, this strange little one. “So it is, pumpkin boy.” The figure rose to its full height again.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The child stared with some concern for another few moments before saying, “Have fun, then,” and meandering off. The lemon-headed figure watched him go with a steely gaze. It wasn't often they met humans, let alone children who were so…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>...observant.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>super short i know, just wanted to get this scene idea out. would make a good comic if i had the time and motivation.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>